Follow You (Azazel) X-Men First Class
by Cyanide Siren
Summary: Yukiko Kurosawa was labelled a demon and a danger thanks to her mutation. After years of torture, A man approaches her with an offer of freedom among his colleagues, all she has to do is help him. Among this group Yukiko finds herself sticking close to the red devil himself.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

1957

The year was 1957.

Twelve years since the end of World War II.

Fifteen years since Yukiko Kurosawa had been imprisoned and

Twenty-three years since she had discovered she was a Mutant.

Yukiko was now thirty-one years old.

The Humans called her Raiju, The Thunder Beast.

Her mutation was one of a more physical aspect. Ridiculously long white hair cascaded down past her hips, eyes like liquid gold reflected even in the darkness of her cell, elongated fangs glistened whenever she bared them in a threatening manner at anyone who got too close, large white ears flickered atop her head, a tail which swished dangerously behind her in a menacing manner and claws which threatened to carve the humans who held her captive for so many years.

Yukiko Kurosawa had spent fifteen years incarcerated in this underground facility. Her crime was merely that she existed. Her existence condemned her to this life of torture and it left her battered, bruised, and bloody. Her wrist held by chains dangling from the ceiling to prevent her from reaching anyone that was unfortunate enough to be sent to her cage. Her ankles chained to the floor to keep her from moving more than necessary. Her bare flesh was exposed to any prying eyes, discarded long ago by the guards who were in charge of punishing the 'freak of nature' as they often chose to call her. Her pale skin was littered in scars, some faded with time and other fresh, still covered in her blood.

Yukiko had lost all track of time being kept away from any link to the world outside but as she dangles in the darkness she began to realize that it had been quite a bit of time since the guards had come through to torment her, not that she was complaining about the peace it just seemed odd. In fact, It had been a little too quiet for her liking. She could normally hear all the little things from her cell. Guards walking from several floors above her, keyboards clicking one letter at a time, paperwork being shuffled but now she couldn't hear anything.

Her gold eyes fluttered shut as she strained to listen for anything when suddenly an explosion rattled the foundation of the prison in which she was detained and her eyes shot back open as she tugged at her bindings. If something was going on, maybe she could make an escape. The guards would probably leave her here to die anyway. Her ears laid flat against her skull as another explosion shook through the compound as the fur on her tail stood on end, fluffing with her pulsing adrenaline. The chains rattled the harder that Yukiko pulled but they would not give to her pathetic display of jerking and pulling, unlike her these chains had been well maintained in the last fifteen years.

Silence.

Yukiko's ears twitched when she notice the world around her had grown silent. She tilted her head to the side, ears twitching to locate anything unusual. She could hear footsteps now but not half as many as were normal and the smell of smoke was irritating her sensitive nose. What was going on around here?

A sound.

Her ears perked up at the sound of a subtle pop and a new scent made itself present to her keen nose. Another pop and Yukiko found herself face to face with the devil. She observed him with a curious glance. He had red skin, she could see it clearly even in the darkness, Blue eyes probably the brightest she had ever seen in her life and tail flicked menacingly behind him. Normally Yukiko would be growling at whoever dared to enter her cage but this time she remained silent. She felt no fear nor animosity towards the strange male who had appeared in front of her suddenly. He stepped forward and Yukiko tensed when he reached out to touch her face. Out of habit, Yukiko let out a soft growl though she did not bare her fangs at the man just yet. His hand dropped down as he gripped her shoulder tightly as she felt a jerking motion. Her stomach dropped as she clenched her eyes shut, a wave of nausea causing her to fall to the floor with a grunt of disapproval.

 **"Yukiko Kurosawa,"** A voice spoke with intrigue as a hand dropped to her line of vision and her head jerked up to meet a sinister gaze, **"I'm Sebastian Shaw and I have a proposition for you..."**


	2. Chapter 2

First I would like to thank all those who followed my story. Honestly, I expected this story to fall dead for several reasons but so far I have been pleasantly surprised. Second I would like to Thank _Coyote Blues_ for their Review I really do appreciate you taking the time to review my story!

Chapter 1

Five Years.

Yuki could hardly believe it had been five years since she had been released from captivity. Five years and she had spent those years showing her loyalty to those who had released her from her own personal hell by serving as one of Shaw's personal guard dogs. Her heightened sense seemed to prove quite valuable as a Search hound. Her sight, hearing, sense of smell and ability to track anything Shaw desired which lead them to where they were now.

The Hellfire Club.

Shaw, Emma, and Janos were to be meeting with Colonel Hendry tonight while Yuki was put on stand-by with Azazel which was just fine with her as this meeting didn't seem to pertain to her interest. They sat perched on the roof of the club waiting for Emma to signal them, well Azazel was content to sit still. Yuki, on the other hand, was leaning over the edge of the building. Her tail flicking back and forth in a happy wag of excitement from the sights and sounds of the surrounding city. She had never seen such things in her life and it was almost overwhelming as she leaned out a little further almost wishing to howl at the sights.

" 'Zazel," Yuki chimed childishly as she tugged him from his spot to point at the city below, "S'pretty."

Her thick accent was muddled by her poor attempt at English but it was far better compared to the animalistic growls and gestures she had started out with when she had been rescued from her jail cell. Now she was capable of basic human communication though her animal instincts were still more dominant it was obvious she was trying.

Yuki leaned back over the edge, gold eyes glistening in delight as she listened to the music from the club below, muffled words played clearly in her ears with only the slight hum of humans mingling in with the lyrics like the soft white noise in the background. Yuki felt a slight tug on her tan jacket and she looked back to see Azazel pulling her away from the edge of the building as she pouted.

"Do not let excitement get best of you," His thick Russian accent almost muted by all the surrounding noise, "I will not catch if you fall."

Yuki flashed Azazel a fanged grin, which never meant anything good, before leaning away from the edge of the building and falling into Azazel who didn't even budge from his spot when she performed her sudden 'trust fall'.

"See," Yuki hummed with a teasing grin as she leaned further into him, "You catch."

Azazel smirked and Yuki's grin dropped from her face and before she could move Azazel took a step back before teleporting away. Unable to catch herself, Yuki hit the cold, hard rooftop ungracefully. She tried to salvage what little dignity she had left as she scrambled to pull herself up.

"Ow," She hissed glaring fiercely at the red demon who could only sneer at her from his spot across the rooftop, " 'Zazel...," Yuki began to whine when a sharp noise pierced her sensitive noise. She hissed slightly at the sharp noise that she recognized as Emma's whistle and jerked her head to the side to let Azazel know it was time to move. She took Azazel's hand when he appeared in front of her before he teleported the both from the roof and into the secret meeting room where Shaw was meeting Colonel Hendry.

Yuki could see it when they appeared in the room, the fear that practically rolled off the Colonel in waves. She could smell it, hear it as his heart thrummed in his chest when she smirked flashing her sharp fangs in his direction. Yuki couldn't deny that she relished the fact that this human was practically cowering in front of them.

Yuki stopped paying attention for a brief moment when she caught an unusual scent. A scent that didn't belong to anyone in the room. Her nose twitched as she slow made her way around the room trying to pick up the scent. Yuki edged slightly closer to a wall before Shaw spoke distracting the wolf from her prey, "We don't want the Colonel to be late. Yuki, be a dear and accompany them to make sure everything moves along smoothly." The tone in his voice left no room for any argument. Yuki nodded quickly making her way back to Azazel and looping her around one Azazel's before flashing him a teasing grin which he promptly ignored.

"Comrade," Azazel said stiffly offering his hand to Hendry and Yuki's grin only grew to see the apprehension on his face. She was having way to much fun being this pathetic humans intimidation factor. Hendry moved to take Azazel's hand and with a puff of fiery reddish black smoke they were gone. They reappeared just outside the meeting room. Yuki gave Hendry a hard clap on the back before waving with a sadistic smirk, "Remember we're watching," Yuki chimed pointing to Azazel and herself, "Make sure you hold deal or..." She ran a finger across her throat to make sure the threat of death was more ominous before Azazel teleported both of them away to a hidden area to watch the meeting commence. Once they had confirmation of Colonel Hendry supporting the placement of Jupiter Missiles in Turkey they would report back to Shaw.

End of Chapter.

Thank You for reading!

I hope you enjoyed it and if you did please review, follow or favorite

and even if you didn't constructive criticism is always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

A few days had passed since the meeting with Colonel Hendry with nothing eventful happening. Three days in and Yuki was beside herself with boredom. She made it known to all the passengers aboard the Caspertina. She had pouted quite a bit, even more so when Shaw decided to send Azazel out on some sort of mission leaving her to wonder why he was so lucky. Her lips pursed at the thought as she mumbled to herself childishly and walking away all the while thinking how lucky the teleporter was.

Walking out onto the deck of the luxury ship, Yuki snatched a green apple from the bar and grumbled all the way to the front of the deck. She heard Emma snort from her spot on the lounge chair and Yuki could only figure that her outfit didn't meet the crystal queen's standards. Unlike everyone else on this ship, Yuki had decided against adorning herself in all white. Her hair, ears, tail and pale white skin had that covered all on its own. Yuki's outfit consisted of a white shirt, black shorts, and a baggy blue button up. Yuki decided she couldn't be bothered at the moment by Emma's attitude as she dropped down onto a couch at the front of the ship and stretched all the way across it.

Yuki took the time to lazily study the group that seemed to be lounging about the deck of the boat as if waiting for something to happen. Shaw was at the bar, dressed to the nines in a crisp white suit, preparing a drink for himself. Emma was laid out in a lounge chair, sun bathing in a revealing white bikini. Janos sat perched on the steps in a white button up and shorts, his hands folded as he stared out at the water as if he was distracted. Everyone on the ship was content to sit around and wait for whatever was going to happen, well except for Yuki who bit harshly into the apple she held in her clawed hands.

Footsteps.

Yuki's ears perked at the sound of steady approaching footsteps. She perked up from her position on the couch as Colonel Hendry appeared from around the corner. She smirked at the way he moved, she knew he was still terrified about what had happened at the Hellfire Club. Shaw greeted him with the enthusiasm of a host serving a guest, "Still drinking Champagne Bob?" Though Colonel Hendry passed up the drink and then things got serious.

Yuki perched at the edge of her seat almost daring Hendry to do something with wide eyes and perked ears. Her tail thumped softly on the couch at the thought of actually getting to do something after three days of nothing. Shaw gazed back at her as if silently ordering her to stay put for the moment before he began to question Hendry, "I was wondering who you told about our little arrangement."

Colonel Hendry seemed to bristle like a caged animal at the accusation before stiffly replying, "No one." Shaw turned to look at Emma and without missing a beat she answered, "He's telling the truth."

Shaw's lips twitched into a subtle grin before fading back into the poker face he had mastered so well, "Good, Well I guess we're done here. Let's wrap things up, Shall we?"

Janos took a step forward and Yuki growled low in her throat. Her ears flattened against her head as her instincts reared their head, telling her something bad was going to happen and when Hendry yanked a grenade out from it's hiding place and flashed it to everyone on the ship, Yuki growled louder. He waved it around once more acting like he might actually be a threat but if Shaw gave the order Yuki could have him quite literally disarmed before a muscle twitched. Yuki growled bearing her fangs, all she needed was confirmation from Shaw.

"Oh I knew better than to trust you," Hendry said holding the grenade in front of him to focus on Shaw completely, "Now you let me walk out of here... with my money or I will pull this pin and we all die."

Shaw offered a smirk to the retreating Hendry and with a calm demeanor spoke, "Go ahead. Pull it.

"I'll do it," Hendry said shaking noticeably before he yelled, "I swear to God," He pulled the grenade closer before reaching for the pin and Shaw could only watch in amusement as he took calculated steps forward. Hendry's eyes narrowed as he tried to stare Shaw down with an intimidation tactic. Yuki had stopped growling by now and was now curious to see what would happen realizing she had never seen Shaw's mutation in action before.

"No you won't," Shaw said forcefully removing the grenade from Hendry's hands, "But I will," and with that said Shaw pulled the pin from the grenade and held it tightly in his hand."

When the grenade finally exploded, Yuki stood in awe as Shaw began to reign the energy in and eventually the fire all but disappeared before her very eyes. Shaw had manipulated the energy between his hands and had absorbed it into his body. Hendry seemed to be in shock because it took a moment before he uttered a word, "You're one of them?"

"Very astute of you Colonel Hendry," Shaw almost seemed to sneer, "You wanna guess what I can do? I've got the power to absorb energy. It keeps me you, that's the boring part. The fun stuff is what I can do with it once I've got it." Shaw reached out to touch a frightened Hendry and within seconds he began to disintegrate before their very eyes. He turned to look at the rest of the group before clapping his hands together, "We're moving out tonight so get ready."

Chapter End

So I know this chapter probably wasn't this best. I struggled to write this just a little bit as (in my opinion) this was a very slow-paced scene. I would also like to thank those who fav/followed this story. I hope I'm not disappointing so far and I hope you are enjoying it. If you have any comments, question or concerns please feel free to leave a comment (Spelling and grammar should be decent enough as I have a program to correct that.) Again THANK YOU for READING also I don't own anything except for Yukiko and original/additional dialogue.


	4. Chapter 4

*Hey Guys! Sorry for the delay in the chapters between school and starting a new job I got a little bit busy. Also, I have been struggling with this chapter and have no outline for it as I will be typing this one with no written outline as I usually do.*

I would also like to thank *debatable-cerealkiller* and *Flowerchild23* for their reviews. It is always appreciated when people take the time to review and I'm so ecstatic that it's being enjoyed.

Also, I may take the time to write a small fact page about Yuki seeing as I have a couple pages of notes written about her to try and keep my facts straight. (Would anyone like to see facts and notes about Yuki?)

Alright, I'm going to end that right here and start the story.

STORY BEGINS HERE

Once the sky had grown dark, the Caspertina set sail off the coast of Florida. The dark waters reflecting the light from the boat as it tread slowly through the clear ocean waters. Yuki leaned heavily against the railing, Her face showing a sickly pallor as she emptied the contents of her stomach to the rolling waves below. A low groan escaped her throat as she tried to spit the taste from her mouth as she groveled, "Where is all this coming from I haven't even eaten that much today." Yuki gripped the railing tighter as she swayed with the rocking waters below. She didn't quite understand what was wrong but as she looked back at Shaw, Emma, and Janos sitting up on the deck perfectly fine she knew it hadn't been the food they had eaten before leaving port. "Aww is the poor puppy sea sick," She heard Emma sneer and Yuki went to reply before another bout of nausea had her doubled over the rail.

"Yukiko," She heard Shaw call out as she pulled herself up enough to peer over at him while relying entirely on the metal bar to hold her up, "Maybe you would feel better below. We should be leaving shortly and you are of no use to me in this condition."

Yuki flinched but nodded despite her hatred of the word 'useless'. She owed Shaw a lot for her release from that prison all those years ago and 'useless' was not a word she liked to hear. It hurt her pride but he was right. She would be no use to him if she couldn't even lift her head let alone move if something were to happen. Yuki pushed herself off the railing swaying with the waves below as she struggled to make her to the lower decks using the walls to support her all the while wondering what was wrong. She had been fine when they were docked at the port so why was now so different.

Yuki stumbled down two short flights of stairs before making her way to the last door at the end of the hall. The door led to a rather lavish sitting room, decorated with some of the finest furniture Shaw could find all except for the rug sitting in the middle of the room that looked like it belonged in a run down bazaar. Yuki rolled her eyes, she had openly protested the ugly rug which reeked of stale air and dust. Sneezing loudly, Yuki pulled back the rug revealing the hatch that led to the submarine below also known as the Caspertina.

Yuki dropped down not bothering to use the ladder that was there and landed perfectly on all fours. The lights flickered on as soon as she landed on the floor to reveal everything to be sterile and white almost like a hospital except much brighter. Yuki covered her eyes reaching for the light switch to darken the room only removing her hand from her eyes once the room had been darkened. Yuki's eyes adjusted quickly thanks to her heightened senses and she found herself making herself comfortable in the room in the back of the sub at the opposite end of Shaw's personal lounge room that he shared with Emma. Curled up on the sofa in the middle of the room, Yuki suddenly found herself a bit uncomfortable in the dark. gold eyes flickered shut as she clenched her hands in her hair tightly. She almost expected to open her eyes and be back in that prison cell waiting to be tortured whenever the guards pleased. Yuki's breath caught in her throat as she felt the world come crashing down on her. One of her hands came untangled from her white locks as she covered her mouth to stifle a sob.

"I'm Not There." Yuki choked out in tears.

"I'm Not There." She said a little louder uncertain if she believed herself for once.

"I'm Not There." Yuki chanted like a mantra unable to open her eyes from fear.

"You are not there," A voice resounded in the darkness and Yuki's eyes snapped open. Gold orbs meeting with blue as Yuki saw Azazel standing there in the door. She quickly reached to wipe the tears from her eyes but they only seemed to be replaced with more the second she swiped at them as her bottom lip quivered. " 'Zazel, I... It's not...I'm Okay?"

Azazel did not respond. His expression stoic showing no emotions even in those bright blues that could be seen from the dark even if she hadn't had impressive night vision. Yuki looks away a bit unnerved by Azazel's eyes getting up to turn on the lights she hated so much but before she could reach them something coiled around her wrist. Her eyes slid from her wrist to the slender length of Azazel's tail coiled around it and up to the red-skinned devil himself. Her lip twitched into a noticeable frown as she stared up at him uncertainly. Her tail frizzed and her ears perked as she looked away from Azazel's sharp gaze with a flush rising to her cheeks.

Azazel had saved her from that jail and had saved her life that night so many years ago. She was grateful to him, she trusted him, and she showed him affection that she didn't even know she was capable. Azazel did not look at her like the guards who had referred to her as a demon. Those who had called her Raiju and tormented her for fifteen years of her life like she was a monster. Yuki took a step forward and pressed her hand softly to Azazel's cheek as she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his chin, an uncertain token of her gratitude. She felt the grasp his tail had on her wrist tighten and she looked up at him hesitantly. She was met with a smirk, one pointed fang peeking from behind red flesh and mischievous blue eyes. A swift tug of her wrist and Yuki was pressed against Azazel, his tail uncoiling from her wrist to wrap around her waist. Yuki rolled her eyes with a snort though her face tinged a soft pink which actually looked much darker thanks to her pale skin and pressed her face to Azazel's shoulder.

" 'Zazel," She muttered into his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his stomach, "Yuki is fond of 'Zazel. Yuki is happy 'Zazel saved her from Hell."

Yuki knew Azazel would probably never return her feelings but she was certainly glad that he entertained them enough for small moments like this. She jerked when she felt the ship above rock wildly. Her eyes darting to the ceiling above as she could hear the ship tearing apart. Yuki pulled away from Azazel as she darted out into the console room just as Shaw, Emma, and Janos all rushed down the hatch. In a matter of seconds, The submarine was a flurry of movements as everyone took their places. The Caspertina unlatched from the bottom of the ship and made it's course to Russia.

END

**Alright so I rewrote this chapter about 50 times just trying to get everything in between Erik & Shaw but this scene in particular was very difficult for me to write so I took it out and replaced it with some Yuki X Azazel fluff among other things.

I wrote this chapter mostly from scrap with no outline to go from like I usually do. So I hope it was at least a decent read for those of you still tagging along for the ride.

Also, I'm in my final bits of testing for my last year of college and I just started a new job so I apologize in advanced for a delay in my chapters but I promise I will finish this story before starting anything else.**

Thank you for all the support in Faves, Follows, and Reviews they are much appreciated!


End file.
